The End of The End, Part 2
Ben 10: Aftermath Episode 1: The end of the end: Part 2 Script The light clears in the room. Grandpa Max: It is you! The humanoid figure A.K.A Devora speaks. Devora: Indeed. Grandpa Max: But I imprisoned you! I couldn’t of caused this! Ben: What IS that! Devora: How RUDE of you! I think you mean WHO is HE Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Ben: How do you know my name! Devora: Everybody nowadays knows your name. I thought you already knew that. Ben: But your from the null void, right!?!? Grandpa Max: Word goes around everywhere. Ben: ( To Max) How do you know him! Grandpa Max: Well, a year ago, while I was on my basic plumber duties- Ben: I thought you retired! Grandpa Max: I came back. Ben: And you didn’t tell me? Grandpa Max: Don’t you remember? I was missing! Ben: I know, but how could you be on your duties if you were missing? Grandpa Max: Oh, It must of been after that. Ben: Thanks for the information. (sarcastic) Grandpa Max: Anyway, while I was on my basic plumber duties, I was suddenly given a large distress call from another group of plumbers and apparently they were being attacked by a humanoid alien A.K.A Devora so I came to help them. They revealed to me that Devora is an alien of the species Devorantem from the planet Comestoria. His people are generally kind but Devora is of Pure evil. He wishes to rule the world with his robot army that he will continually build for conquest of the universe. I managed to stop him by sucking him in the Null Void Projector but he’s escaped right in front of us. Ben: Pretty deep stuff. Devora: Actually Maxwell Tennyson, there is one thing you’ve missed in your story that you don’t even know of. Grandpa Max: What? Devora: You see, before I was sucked in I spiked your null void projector with one of my mechanical bugs so one day I could escape. And that day is today. AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! Ben: Not on my watch! Ben scrolls for an alien on the Omnitrix and finds Swampfire then slaps the face down. *Flash* Swampfire: Swampfire! Devora: I finally get to see your meddlesome tricks up front and center! Swampfire: I’ll send you back where you came from! Devora: And I’ll send you to your grave! Grandpa Max: Let’s take this fight outside! Devora: What?!? Grandpa Max: Please! I don’t want the Rustbucket to get wrecked again! Devora: Thanks for telling me what you don’t want! Devora fires out a large blast of energy from his hands destroying the Rustbucket again while swampfire shields Max with his Vines. Grandpa Max: Not Again! Devora: You DIDN’T ask for it! Grandpa Max: Devora You’ll pay for that! Literally! Give me 100,000 dollars for how much I had to pay to get this thing repaired over and over again! Swampfire: You’re kidding me. Devora and Swampfire start wrestling and Swampfire is losing. They crash into buildings. Devora: Take this! Devora fires a huge energy blast at Swampfire. Swampfire: That’s nothing! I’ll block it easily. Swampfire tries to block it with fire but ends up being knocked back with him turning back into Ben. Ben: Ughhhhhh... Grandpa Max: Ben! Devora: Enjoy your last moments. The Null Void Projector suddenly starts shaking and blows a fuse forcing a huge blinding light out of it. *Flash* The three are transported to the Null Void Dimension, floating in dead space. Grandpa Max: What happened? Ben: Yeah! Devora: Idiots! You tampered with that machine too much! It’s gone haywire! The Null Void Projector blows up. Ben and Max: No! Devora: Now look what you’ve done! The only way you two can get out of here now is by creating an explosion so huge that it’ll create a portal. Not so useful information since the explosion can only be created by making me blow up! And I’m not going to stand for that! Ben and Max: Well we’ll just have to make that happen. Devora: Fools! There is no way you can do that to me now! You, Benjamin, you’re watch has timed out! Ben: ( To Max) Then how am I going to defeat him? Azmuth appears out of nowhere. Azmuth: With my help, of course! Ben: Azmuth! Azmuth: No, I’m a miniature frog. (sarcastic) Ben: What is with everyone when I say stuff like that. Azmuth: Just listen to me, human. Grandpa Max: ( To ben) Listen to him, ben. Devora: Who is he? Ben: He’s the creator of my “watch” and he’s going to help me defeat you! Devora: Weakling. You have to call on allies to help you beat someone in a fight. Ben: And you have to make robots because no one wants to be your friend! Devora: Who needs friends when you have robotic slaves! Ben: Uh, everybody. Devora: Shut it! Azmuth: Everyone, QUIET!!!! Everyone stops talking. Azmuth: Ben, the Omnitrix is one of the most powerful devices in the universe. It commands the user to take form of multiple aliens species. With this power evil would of conquered the universe if wielded properly. I am glad to see that you wielding it in a heroic way, although I am afraid at it’s current ability Devora is simply to strong for you to defeat. Devora: Ha Ha! Ben: What a baby! Devora: Like I said, shut it! Azmuth: How about you both shut it equally! Ben and Devora stop talking. Azmuth: Anyway, I think you might need an upgrade! Ben: Yes! What is it? The Master Control? Azmuth: Even better. Devora: I hate all of you. *Flash* The Omnitrix transforms into a new shape and form. Azmuth: This is it’s true power. Ben: Thank you!!!! Azmuth: No problem. Adios! There is a small flash of light then Azmuth disappears. Ben: Let’s see what new alien I can use first! Ben slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into a new alien that he immediately knows to call Scorper because It’s a GIANT scorpion that can manipulate and create fire. Scorper: Scorper! Devora: You just love calling out the aliens names, don’t you? Scorper: It’s a habit. Devora: I’ll destroy you and your habits! Devora races towards Scorper and tries to attack him, only to get whipped in the face and knocked into an asteroid. Scorper: Too easy! Devora: I’ll Destroy you! Devora tries to attack him again but once again get’s whipped by Scorper’s tail into an asteroid. Devora: Ughhhh..... Devora is still stuck in the asteroid. Grandpa Max: ( To scorper) Finish him off! Scorper: A hero must! Scorpers’ Tail lights up on fire and then he whips it around and throws a fireball at Devora. Devora: I won’t let it end like this! Devora fires a huge blast of energy at the fireball causing a massive explosion of energy sending everyone back to Bellwood. Ben and Max: We’re back! Devora disappears in a huge flash of light. Ben: No! Grandpa Max: Ben, it’s useless. He’s escaped. There’s nothing to do until we find him again. Ben: Well then... Grandpa Max: We’ll have to do something else for the time being. Ben: Want me to help you fix the Rustbucket? Grandpa Max: Yeah. End of Episode 1-Benboy11 Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres